The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for the melt spinning and depositing of a plurality of tows.
It is known for the production of staple fibers that initially a plurality of filaments from a polymer melt are spun by extrusion in a first process step. After the extrusion, the filaments are combined into the form of a tow and deposited as tow in a can. In a second process step, the tow is drawn out of the can and cut after several treatment stages by a fiber cutter to the staple fiber.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for carrying out the first process step. In known apparatus and methods, filament bundles are extruded in several spinning devices arranged in series and combined into a tow after they have cooled. The tows of the individual spinning devices are drawn off by a common drawing-off device and combined to a tow. The tow is deposited in a can by a can depositing device.
The problem occurs in the known devices that the entire process must be interrupted in the case of disturbances or stoppages of any one of the spinning devices, or if during the cleaning of a spinning position, for example, the tow is no longer in order in the can. Another disadvantage of such devices is in the spreading of the tow bundle, consisting of several tows, especially in large denier of the filament bundle of, e.g., >12,000 dtex.